


Anon's question to Spinel

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotions, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Talking, brief misunderstanding, car, doubts, explaining things, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon asks Spinel a question that's been on his mind for a while.





	Anon's question to Spinel

>It had been a month since Anon had met Spinel. The pair had spent a decent amount of time together, hanging out, watching movies, playing video games, reading books side by side, even taking Spinel's warp pad to travel to a few different spots.  
>Their friendship was strong, but Anon found himself longing for more. He hadn't told her yet, but when he was around her, he felt like everything was right, like his life was complete. He wanted to spend even more time with her, he wanted to become more than just friends with her. He wanted to hold her closer than the brief hugs they had shared. He wanted to really feel her in his embrace.   
>It was with that thought in mind that Anon met up with Spinel in front of the billboard heading out of Beach City, like they usually did. Anon had gotten to their meeting spot ten minutes early, had been running what he wanted to say to Spinel in his mind during the minutes before her arrival.   
>The sound of her squeaky shoes snapped him out of his thought and brought a smile to his face. Her squeaks were just one of many quirks about her he found so lovable. "She's so full of joy and energy, and still new to a lot of things on Earth. We've shown each other a lot in this month, but I want to show her more, and I want to learn more from her too. You can do this Anon, just keep your cool and do it."  
>Spinel's voice called out to Anon as she stopped walking, her legs stretching back down to their normal length as she arrived at Anon's green car. "Heya Anon! Boy, you love getting here early lately, just couldn't wait to see little old me again, could ya? What are we getting into today?"  
>Anon swallowed hard. This was it, an opportunity to say what was on his mind. "Before we hang out today I.....I want to ask you something."  
>Spinel tilted her head to the left as she looked at Anon with curiosity, her pigtails following the movement of her head. "Well, don't stretch it out, spring to the question!" Spinel let out a little giggle at her joke, a smile on her face. Within her mind however, dark thoughts threatened to bubble to the surface. "Oh no, he wants to ask me something? Does, does he have a problem with what we've been doing? Is he going to ask to spend less time with me? Please, please don't be something bad, I don't want to lose my friend. No, stop thinking like that, it's fine, we're fine. He probably just has something new in mind! Yeah, that's it, he wants to show me a new game or something!"  
>Anon took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Do.....do you know what it means to date someone?"  
>Spinel was taken aback by Anon's question, her curiosity growing. "No, I don't know what that means. Is it a game? I love playing new games! Will you tell me how to play it?"  
>"It's not a game! Please, please listen, this is important to me." Anon clasped his hands to his mouth after speaking, his volume had been a little louder than he had intended. He hoped she didn't take it the wrong way.  
>Spinel's eyes widened for a moment at the volume of Anon's voice. "Okay.....just tell me what it is, please? If it's important to you, I wanna know what it is." Thoughts passed through Spinel's mind again. "Oh no, I was just trying to be open. I've never heard Anon speak that loudly before. Is.....is this "date" thing something so important? I hope it's nothing bad."  
>Anon took another deep breath to settle his nerves before he spoke again. "Okay, dating is when two people get together, and spend time with each other on a more personal level. They spend time together with the purpose of developing an.....intimate relationship. They spend time hugging each other, which leads to kissing and other more passionate acts. They share wonderful experiences together, and start to share their secrets with each other. Do....do you understand? Do you have someone like that in your life, Spinel?"   
>Anon swallowed hard after asking his questions and saying what was on his mind. "This is it. You've asked her, this is the moment when you find out if she's......interested in someone else."  
>Spinel thought for a moment, before a smile crossed her face. "Oh, oh! I think I do have someone like that in my life!"  
>Anon's heart sank a little when he heard those words. His voice came out low, his disappointment clear. "Oh.....oh, of course you do. Just.....never mind then. I hope you two are enjoying your time together."  
>Spinel let out a little laugh. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm enjoying my time with them, they're you! Anon, isn't.....didn't you just describe what we're doing together? We've grown so close this last month, I've enjoyed all the things you've shown me! I've enjoyed showing you new things too! I want to keep sharing experiences like that together!" A light pink blush flushed on her face, beneath the black streaks on her cheeks. "And.....if you want, we can start with that....more passionate stuff? You, I'll need help with it, but I want to try it. With you, and for you."  
>Anon's heart leapt with joy as he started laughing, realizing what they had been doing could be considered the first stages of dating. He rushed over to Spinel and wrapped his arms around her. "You mean it? I'm glad you feel this way, I, I've been thinking about this for a while now! It's a big relief to hear you're willing to take these next steps with me."  
>Spinel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Anon's body a few times, pulling him closer to her with a smile on her face. "You can fill me in on everything dating entails later. Does.....does this change what we'll be doing? Will we be doing less together?"  
>"Of course not. Dating means we should do more things together. I'm looking forward to getting closer to you, to learning all about you."  
>"Yeah......I'm looking forward to learning about you too."  
>The pair stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes before they broke out of the hug. In the back of Spinel's mind, worries began growing. "He wants to learn all about me? But......what about my mistakes? Do.....do I need to tell him about those too? How will he react to them? Would it be better or worse to have him find out from someone other than me? I.....I should ask someone about this and get some advice later. Maybe Steven, or Garnet? They seem like the best ones to ask about this."  
>Anon had his own worries running through his mind. "She's such a wonderful person, and I'm just.....me. I hope she doesn't grow bored of me, I hope I can keep her interested. I hope she doesn't freak out when I......when I tell her about some of the dumb things I've done in my life. Oh geez, this is really going to happen isn't it? It's scary, but it's exciting at the same time! I've gotta do this right!"  
>So it was that Anon and Spinel started to date officially. They would spend the rest of the day holding each other's hand as they watched movies and read books together, cuddled on Anon's couch and wrapped in a thick blanket together. While both had their worries about the future, both were also excited about the possibilities it held. They were both determined to get through what the future threw at them, and hoped for the best.


End file.
